


My Poop Smell Like Jasmine

by suga_bae97



Series: Butterfly & Diamond Life dot com [1]
Category: B.A.P, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blogger!AU, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Journalist!AU, fashion commenter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_bae97/pseuds/suga_bae97
Summary: journalist!au Where 3 teams, 15 guys work as journalist/blogger at a famous website and when boys meet boys, is equal to CHAOS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 1)inner fandom joke that maybe some fandom don't understand.  
> 2) No proofread. So there might be wrong spelling or gramatical error.
> 
> Note: have fun while reading this.

"I want Suga's team on meeting table right now. We have emergency. Like really emergency" said YoonGi seriously.

JiHoon, JungKook, Youngjae and SeokMin follow their leader into a glass room, YoonGi throw his notebook on the table, make the new comers in the glass room startled.

"The big boss want us to choose our own idea for this month. Maybe I already make him reached his limits, because it's only our team who didn't get any task. It's not like a big problem, but we have no sketch to refer for this month. He really hate us I told you." YoonGi said.

JiHoon tsk-ed and said "Since when he like our team? He don't like us since our very first day as a team! The only thing that keep us inside here is bcos Suga's section is much popular then Hoshi's section. It's okay hyung, we can do it"

JiHoon was right. The CEO never like Yoongi's team for some reasons that Yoongi can't figure out. It's so blur but at least they stayed.

Before there is any confusion, let me introduce to you where did they actually work at.

Butterfly & Diamond Life dot com, a very famous website where there are amazing articles about trends and fashions and music. They are divided into 3 teams. Suga's team, Hoshi's team and BYG's team. Fashion is divided into two teams. Suga's and Hoshi's. While Music, there is only BYG's team in it.

BYG's team consist of Bang YongGuk, Choi Hansol, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Namjoon, Jung HoSeok and Jung DaeHyun. They are responsible in updating trendy music, music recommendation, music review, music video review and learn about genre in music. This section is very popular, since teens and music is inseparable. They enjoying the music recommend and also they also can recommend some songs too. 

While in Suga's team consist of Min YoonGi, Lee JiHoon, Lee SeokMin, Jeon JungKook and Yoo YoungJae. They are responsible in mix and match colour for fashion, DIY accessories and what to wear in any occasions either formal or informal. Public like teens and adults are always updating with Suga's team articles. This is because they are more likely want to know how match their top and bottom, what kind of shoes are they wearing and what accessories match the outfits. Public always amazed Suga's team on how they can make everything looks pretty with simple things like handmade bracelet or necklace. They also learn a lot on how to match colour without taking too many attention. This is the reason why they are popular among public and receiver more love than Hoshi's team.

Hoshi's team is a bit different. Hoshi's team consist of Kwon SoonYoung, Kim MinGyu, Choi JunHong, Kim HimChan and Park JiMin. They might be in the same major as Suga's team, but, they are different. They reviewing fashions trend, they teach on how to be a trendsetter for some fashion, they updating a new fashion show that will be upcoming soon and also, they teach you about textile name and which is much more comfort. They are famous for the fashion beginner, or to whoever that want to learn more about fashion and fabrics.

So back to the story, it seems like the big boss is much more favour Hoshi's team. This is because Soonyoung always listen to his order, while Yoongi... Let's just say that he is the guy you see in drama who follow his own lead instead of the leader's lead but still succeed in the end. When the big boss gives Suga's team a few articles to write, Yoongi never like the idea and usually there is a twist he will do in the articles. Yoongi suspect that the big boss favour Soonyoung more because it seems like all the task that Hoshi's Team have are always fun to write and read. The articles is creative and all. Opposite with Suga's Team, the task are too cliche. Something that you can find in any website and this is the reason why Yoongi use his own idea instead of the task given. So, Yoongi thought, being plot twister is much thriller and take the challenge to change the idea and because of Yoongi's stubbornness, the big boss doesn't like him. But at least Butterfly & Diamond Life is famous because of him. With no other choice, the big boss just give no poop to Yoongi

Today was a different day. Usually, the big boss will distribute the task and Yoongi will use the task as sketch to change into something new. But, today is humiliation for Suga's team. While Soonyoung and Yongguk received their task, Yoongi didn't. He said "You need a task? Isn't that you are smart enough to think about yours? So, why don't you search it by yourself? Please send your idea to me today or before tomorrow" Said the big boss with sarcasm in it. 

So now, they have to find any ideas to put in their section.

"So, let's brainstorm together" Yoongi said.

While they were thinking someone knock the glass door.

"How does it feels like to smell your own poop Yoongi hyung?" Said Soonyoung in a mocking way.

Yoongi tsk and said "It's smell like jasmine for sure" and all in the room chuckled.

"Oh, even if it smell like jasmine I still don't wanna smell it. I hope you guys enjoy your overtime" said Soonyoung.

Jungkook chuckled and said "Why don't you go and take your own poops by yourself" while keep his cute smile. Seokmin and Youngjae rub their shivering nape from Jungkook's scary expression.

"Just worried about your own articles. We are definitely good in here" said Yoongi and Soonyoung put both his hand on the air.

"Okay, I surrendered. Good luck to you" said him and walk away.

Yoongi glared Soonyoung's back and said "My very first good luck from him ever since I know him"

Seokmin laugh.

"I pity you hyung because you stuck with him for 7 years already. It must be pain in your butt" said Seokmin.

"It's not only on my butt, but also my head, my body and my mental" said Yoongi.

"Hyung trust me, I feel you" Jungkook said.

"Thank you. Why don't we focus on our main discussion? Do you guys think it's time for us to step up a bit and make a new changes?" Said Yoongi.

"Maybe we can teach them how to knit?" Said Youngjae.

"Who knitted in 2016?" Ask JungKook.

"Human of course. Why would a bird want to knit?" Said Youngjae with sarcasm.

"But that sounds like not ourself. It feels like we are the same with that 10:10 team" said Jungkook.

"No, they are teaching for beginners in fashion major, we are teaching for public. Different" Youngjae defending his words.

"Okay, let me think first, knitted lesson is a good idea. But I think we need something that can be done in a long term one. We are focusing in public, so we have to do something for the public. Thank you very much Youngjae for your idea, I'm gonna keep in view for that idea. Anyone else?" Ask Yoongi looking at each faces in the meeting room.

"Should we make fashion review on public? Like reviewing someone fashion or maybe what attire they like to wear when hang out with friends. They can post their selfie and we can try to recommend some that they can try to match with or something they can change a bit in their fashion" Seokmin suggested.

"Brilliant, I am on for Seokmin's idea" Said JungKook with loud voice.

"Me too!" Shout Youngjae.

"Count me in" said Jihoon raise his hand with pen between his index and middle finger.

"Great, I am also impress with that idea. Gonna use it for sure. Good Job SeokMin" said Yoongi.

"Well, thank you. I just give suggestion" said Seokmin with a shy smile.

"Okay! We settled that. I am going to distribute the work after I send this to big boss. Thank you for coming to our meeting today and lunch on me" said Yoongi.

JiHoon got excited for it and ask "Where?".

"Where do you guys want to go?" Ask Yoongi.

"Subway" Said Jihoon.

"Do you guys okay with it?" Ask Yoongi for confirmation. 

"We are okay with it" said Youngjae after received nod from the other two.

"Okay. Subway then. Thank you for your hard work and you may dismissed" said Yoongi going out first.

Seokmin nudge Jungkook's rib to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the big boss will be accepting it? You know, he hate our team. Why would he want to accept a brilliant idea if it was mean we gonna be more popular?" Ask Seokmin. They are the last one to come out from the glass room and after confirmed all switch off, they walk out to their own room.

"Trust me, Yoongi is very stubborn. Even if the idea got rejected, he still will do it no matter what. He is the most mean person when it come to big boss. So no worry, the idea will still going on" said Jungkook and put his hand around Seokmin's shoulder to assure him that his idea will still going to be happen.

It's happened like what they have thought. The big boss reject the idea but it still going on and Suga's Section in Butterfly & Diamond Life has become viral which mean, the rating is getting higher than before.

Hoshi's Team is on meeting to discuss about next article, and someone knock the glass door.

"Have you smell my poop Soonyoung? Here smell it. It's better than jasmine. Just telling ya" said Yoongi and put a paper with line graph that show the viewer rating on his section. Soonyoung grit his teeth and tilt his head a bit.

Yoongi walk away with his laughing team.

"Man, that is really burn" said Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is lame


End file.
